


Surat Cinta Meiko

by rufinaa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Love Letters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Ketika teman-temannya ribut karena mengkhawatirkan nasib tugas yang tak kunjung selesai, Meiko hanya menulis dalam diam. Menulis sebuah surat cinta.





	Surat Cinta Meiko

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha, dkk.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun dari tulisan ini selain menjadi tempat curahan hati author yang galau tugasnya banyak.
> 
> Warning(s): College!AU, gaje, pendek, garing.
> 
> fyi, aku nggak bisa nulis puisi/surat cinta, jadi kalau bikin geli(?) mohon maklum, ya. :"D

Hari itu Pak Hayama, dosen mata kuliah Metadata untuk Temu Balik Informasi di kelas Meiko, sedang berhalangan hadir. Ia pun meninggalkan pesan kepada ketua kelas berambut biru, Kaito Shion, untuk memberi kabar buruk ke kelasnya bahwa ada tugas tambahan yang harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan bersama tugas seminggu yang lalu maksimal sore hari ini. Itu artinya, mereka tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini.  
  
Namun, bukannya mengerjakan tugas, Meiko malah menulis sesuatu di atas kertas folio kosong yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sepertinya ia menulis sebuah surat. Setengah sesi kelas ia habiskan untuk berpikir dan menulis surat tersebut sambil sesekali memandang papan tulis di depan, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Ketika teman-temannya sibuk berpanik ria karena tugas belum kelar juga, gadis yang satu itu malah telanjur hanyut di dalam tulisan tersebut. Terlalu hanyut hingga tidak sadar ada seseorang sedang memerhatikannya diam-diam.  
  
"Selesai." Meiko tersenyum tipis, lalu memandang kertasnya sekali lagi sebelum tiba-tiba direbut oleh Miku.  
  
"Wah! Surat cinta, nih! Bacain, ah!" Miku tertawa jahat.  
  
"Eh, Mik!"

Terlambat. Miku sudah membaca surat Meiko dan bersiap membacanya dengan keras.

 

* * *

  
_Maaf_  
_untuk aku yang kerap melupakan dirimu_  
_untuk aku yang menduakanmu_  
  
_Bukannya aku mengabaikan dirimu_  
_apalagi meninggalkan dirimu._  
  
_Aku hanya tidak sanggup dengan segenap perasaan tulus yang kau miliki_  
_Aku tidak sanggup dengan keinginanmu yang selalu ingin bersama_  
_Kau seperti memelukku begitu erat_  
_seakan tidak membiarkan diriku bernapas barang sejenak_  
  
_Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar saja?_  
_Aku butuh waktu, sejenak rehat dari hubungan ini._  
  
_Tapi percayalah_  
_aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu_  
_aku akan datang ketika kau membutuhkanku_  
  
_Walau saat itu kau tidak lagi seperti lebah yang merindu bunga_  
_aku pasti kembali._

 

* * *

  
"Sadiss! Buat siapa, Mei? Kaito?"  
  
"Kenapa jadi Kaito?" Meiko berusaha meraih kertasnya dari tangan Miku. Berhubung tinggi Miku lebih rendah darinya, kertas itu berpindah tangan dengan mudah.  
  
"Memangnya buat siapa?"  
  
"Buat tugas laporan database Pak Hayama." Meiko menunjuk kertas berisi tabel kosong yang ada di atas mejanya. Miku bengong.  
  
"Puisi barusan buat tugas...?"  
  
Meiko mengangguk. "Aku belum ngerjain sama sekali. Mumet. Terus tiba-tiba muncul inspirasi bikin puisi. Jadi aja aku tulis sebelum idenya hilang."  
  
"Kamu belum ngerjain tugas minggu lalu? Hahahaha, sama sih." Miku tertawa datar, lalu ia kembali melihat Meiko yang mencoret-coret kertas lagi. "Ih, kamu kertas folio bukannya buat nugas malah dicoret-coret."  
  
"Aku frustrasi, Mik ... tugas kemarin aja belum kelar, ini lagi ditambah tugas musti beres hari ini. Kan bikin galau. Nah, dengar-dengar kalau lagi galau kita bisa jadi pujangga dadakan. Aku mau membuktikan, dan ternyata bener lho!" Meiko berseru dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk puisi yang ia buat barusan untuk tugas tercinta dari Pak Hayama. Miku melempar wajahnya dengan penghapus.  
  
"... cari pacar sana."

.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
